redkitfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrain Tools
Brushes SetScaleBiased A tool used to create a square shape with a specific height. The size depends on outside radius and height is also possible to change. Remember that this tool creates a sharp outline on the height axis that might make the textures look strange. Because of this the "Flatten" or Rise/Lower tool is more favorable to use. Flatten This tool is used to create a round shape with a specific height. You may adjust the radius, height and the intensity (the speed of changing one height to another). This tool can also create a rather sharp outline which can make textures look bad. Pressing "Ctrl" will adjust the tool to the level where your cursor is. Slope A tool used to create sloping terrain. You can adjust starting height, which way the slope will be facing (angle) and how steep the slope should be with "slope". This tool works best to use in conjuction with other tools such as "Rise/Lower" to create the most realistic result. Rise/Lower Rise/Lower is a tool that can change the height of terrain with only three variables; the radius/size, the intensity(meaning the speed of rising or lowering terrain) and lastly using either the rise or lower command. Leftclicking the level means rising the terrain while holding down shift and clicking lowers the terrain. A tip is to use a rather low intensity to be able to make more detailed terrain. Paint The paint tool allows you to adjust the color of painted terrain textures. You can for example adjust a grass texture to a lighter more intense tone or perhaps adjust the color of rock texture to be slightly darker. Its a very good tool to use if you have found a good texture but want to fine tune it a bit or if you use a texture very much in your level and want if to look different in different parts of your world. Paint Material You can use this tool to basically paint parts of the level with the selected texture from the materials list, selecting a rock texture for example paints the level as the texture thumbnail suggests. A tip with this tool is to vary different textures to create the most realistic look for your level, use different grass textures and build upon it with vegetation. Paint Holes You can create holes in your map by 'removing' the terrain with this tool, left-clicking removes terrain while shift+left click adds terrain back again if you have removed it by mistake. Useful for creating caves or entrances to underground parts of your level. Smooth Smooth is another tool that adjusts height, however smooth can be used to smooth out hard edges or create a more texture friendly surface to use. It can be used to create realistic ramps or bumps in terrain. A good way to create a hill is to use the flatten tool to create a rough outline and then smoothing it out so that it becomes more smoothed out. Materials Is a part of the interface of selecting textures to work with. You can choose which tile to work on and add up to 32 textures for that tile as a maximum. Adding textures to this list is done by going into the asset browser under the folder "environment_levels\texturepaint". Then select "add material from asset browser" and REDkit will then add your selected material so that you can use it with the "paint material" tool!